Así lo viví yo
by rquiroga
Summary: ¿Como vivió Rose el embarazo de Bella?. One Shot de amanecer bajo el Pvo de Rose.   pequeña nota autora, de Rebeldes y promesa.
1. Así lo viví yo

**Hola a todas:**

**Aquí os dejo una historia que tenía escrita hace un tiempo, y que había guardado para una ocasión especial. Se que muchas de vosotras habéis estado al pendiente de mi, y de mi embarazo... pues bien... Mi "carmencita" nació el pasado 26 de enero, y ya nos encontramos perfectamente las dos en casa. Todos los pesares se olvidaron cuando el nuevo miembro, rompió a llorar en el quirofano. Y aunque mi animo a mejorado mucho, ahora que tengo dos hijas, mi tiempo se acorta... pero tengo unas ganas renovadas de escribir. y así lo intentare hacer.**

**Gracias a todas las que me habéis seguido, a las que se han incorporado hace poco... aquellas que aunque no me han dejado ningún Rw, han leído mis historias. A todas las que dejan diariamente, alertas de historias o de autor. A las que me han animado en mi embarazo, a las que me han criticado por mis tardanzas en actualizar... gracias y con vosotras quiero festejar mi alegría.**

**miles de besos y abrazos y disfrutar de la historia**

**Raquel**

La casa estaba revolucionada, otra vez la maldita niñita había conseguido desestabilizar a mi familia. Ni aun estando fuera, en Isla Esme, dejaba al resto tranquilos. No sé qué es lo que Edward pudo ver en ella. Es frágil y torpe. Aunque le reconozco el valor que ha demostrado, tanto en salvar a mi hermano de los Volturis, como en la lucha contra Victoria. Pero claro, eso fue culpa de ella, si no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas, seguiríamos muy tranquilos.

Ahora, Alice esta andando de un lado para otro en el salón, Jasper intenta tranquilizarla, pero le resulta imposible. Mi madre tiene el rostro descompuesto, sollozando "Mi niña… mi niña" y Carlisle habla en estos momento por el móvil con Edward en sus despacho.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando? ¿Le ha hecho daño a Bells?- uppff! Para colmo mi chico, la adora

-No lo sé Emmett! No consigo ver nada de Bella, solo veo a Edward completamente descompuesto.

-¿Cómo que no ves nada de Bella?

-Pues eso, se ha borrado su futuro…

Carlisle bajo esos momentos del despacho.- Chicos! Tenemos una urgencia familiar! Debemos preparar en mi despacho un quirófano de urgencia.

-¿Un quirófano? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Alice, al parecer Bella se ha quedado embarazada. Aunque parece incomprensible, ya muestra síntomas y eso me hace pensar que avanza más rápido que un embarazo normal, debido a su naturaleza…

-Bella… embarazada…

-Si Esme, y ella corre grave peligro. Debemos interrumpir ese embarazo cuanto antes. Edward está preparando todo para regresar inmediatamente. Nosotros prepararemos lo necesario aquí. Necesitare sangre para hacerle una transfusión y material quirúrgico, así que comenzamos ya.

Todos estábamos en Shock, nunca habíamos oído que un vampiro podía dejar embarazada a un humano. Pero claro, viniendo de Bella todo es posible. En todos mis años, no he conocido una persona más propensa a los problemas que ella… agggg…y no es que sea mala chica… ¿Pero cómo puede preferir la vida de piedra a una vida llena de satisfacciones?. No es que los problemas la busquen… es que ella los persigue. Y así desde el momento que se acerco a mi hermanito…¿Cuándo para de darnos problemas esta insignificante humana?.

Obviamente yo no pensaba contribuir en esta charada, ya me había dejado arrastrar anteriormente, pero esta sí que iba en contra de mis principios. ¿Qué más da si ella moría? Yo estaría dispuesta a cuidar de esa criatura. ¿Cuántas veces un vampiro tiene la posibilidad de hacerse cargo de un bebe? Ninguna. Y ahora tenía la posibilidad de realizar mi sueño.

-Me opongo al aborto!

-¿QUEEE? Bella morirá si no se lo extraemos, Rose!

-Si puede… pero piénsalo bien Esme… ¿Un hijo de Edward?- Esme me miraba como si me hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

-Rose! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ni tan siquiera pensar en eso? Yo he anhelado se madre tanto o más que tú. Yo perdí a mi bebe….pero vosotros habéis cubierto esa necesidad, y Bella es una hija más… ¿Le estas pidiendo a una madre que renuncie a su hija por un capricho? Un capricho que no sabemos cuál será su naturaleza, que no sabremos si podremos controlarlo… además…¿Sabes lo que provocaría en tu hermano perderla? Casi pierdo a mi hijo una vez y ni estoy dispuesta a perder ahora a los dos… si no quieres ayuda, siéntate y hazte la manicura… ¡pero no molestes!

Nunca me imagine que Esme me hablara así, de hecho nunca le había visto así. Pero no creo que estuviera diciendo ninguna tontería.

Pasaban las horas y mi familia corría de un lugar a otro comprando todo el instrumental necesario, nadie me dirigía la palabra. Incluso Emmy parecía molesto conmigo. Decidí salir de la casa y despejarme un rato. Pero mi móvil interrumpió mi tranquilidad.

-¿Diga?.- conteste extrañada de que Edward me llamara.

-¿Rosalie? Soy Bella.- su voz era como un susurro- Por favor, tienes que ayudarme

-No te entiendo… ¿ayudarte a qué?

-¡A salvar al Bebe!

-¡Estás segura de ello!- Quise asegurarme, puesto que si la ayudaba y luego se echaba para atrás, estoy segura de que me descuartizaría el resto de la familia

-¡Si Rose! Estoy segura, y sé que tú eres la única capaz de ayudarme… por favor, te lo suplico.

-Está bien Bella, cuenta conmigo. Cuando llegues yo misma te protegeré de todos ellos. Si quieres que ese bebe nazca… lo hará!- sentencie, imaginando las consecuencias que tendría, pero por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con mi "cuñadita".

Las horas pasaron rápidas. Y todos estaban ansiosos por recoger a la "parejita feliz" en el aeropuerto. Nadie le sorprendió que yo aceptara a ir a recogerlos, puesto que no presente el mayor entusiasmo ni pensé en tomar una decisión. De ese modo Alice no lo vería, y por lo que estaba empezando a comprender, no conseguía ver a Bella ni las decisiones que ella tomaba. Por lo que me deje arrastrar completamente por mi familia.

Estábamos todos pendientes de las puertas salida de pasajeros, cuando la imponente figura de mi hermano apareció entre la multitud. No era ni la mitad de lo que normalmente era. Nunca me imagine que un vampiro pudiera descomponerse de esa manera. Pero en su rostro se notaba el dolor, la desesperación e incluso el miedo. Algo que nuestra raza no está acostumbrada a sentir. Bajo sus brazos llevaba a Bella, más pálida de lo habitual, se podría decir que parecía ella más un muerto viviente que nosotros mismos. Traía la cara oculta bajo su melena desaliñada y revuelta.

-¡Carlisle! – llamó Edward a nuestro padre pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Bella se separo de él y corrió hasta mí, saliendo a su encuentro y protegiéndola con mi cuerpo.

-¡Rose!- exclamo Alice sorprendida- No… ¿Cómo?.. No- increíblemente habíamos sorprendido a Alice y con ella a toda la familia.

-¡fácil! Es Bella la que tomo la decisión… no yo…y a ella no la puedes ver. Yo solo me deje llevar, así no había manera de que me rastrearas…

-¿Pero por qué?- Edward estaba aún más roto. No me hacía falta ser lectora de mentes para saber que no entendía la reacción de su esposa.

-Lo siento amor, pero quiero continuar con el embarazo… y Rose me ayudara a ello…

-NO! ¡MORIRAS!

-No… no lo haré…

-¡Chicos! Estamos llamando la atención… volvamos a casa y discutimos esto…- intento mediar Carlisle.

De camino a los coches, no separe a Bella de mi cuerpo. Ella miraba a mi hermano pidiéndole disculpas, pero se aferraba a mi frio cuerpo con fuerzas. Al meternos en los coches, Bella fue conmigo en la parte de atrás del mercedes. El ambiente se notaba demasiado tenso, pero nadie dijo nada.

Cuando atravesamos las puertas del salón, fue cuando estalló la tercera Guerra mundial.

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO BELLA?

-En proteger a nuestro hijo- le respondió a su esposo con toda la calma posible, pero yo la notaba temblar.

-¿Y por eso recurres a Rose? Y tu Rose…¿Por qué? Nunca has sido amiga de mi mujer.

-Puede Edward, pero ahora entiendo lo que quiere hacer y lo comparto… y por el bien de esa criatura estaré a su lado y no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes se acerque a ella.

-¡ES MI ESPOSA!

-Si amor! Pero quieres matar a Nuestro Hijo… y no lo permitiré… te amo… pero también lo amo a él…

-¡no lo entiendes! ¡Morirás! Y ¿Qué haré yo sin ti?

-no no moriré…sé que no pasará… que tu no dejaras que eso suceda…

Edward se derrumbo en el sillón que está enfrente de donde estábamos sentadas. Miré a mi familia y sus caras eran un poema.

-¡Rose!- a voz de Emmett estaba tan compungida y rota como la de su hermano- princesa! No creo que debieras participar en esta locura…

-¡calla amor! – Le interrumpí- Tu más que nadie sabes lo que este bebe significa para mí. Tener la oportunidad de ejercer de madre, aunque no sea mía esa función, pero si la de ser tía. Ver realizado mi sueño de tener un bebe entre mis brazos…¿Es que no ves que es un milagros? Es el hijo de un vampiro! Amor…ayudare a Bella con uñas y dientes. La protegeré de todos ustedes y protegeré a ese niño…y me gustaría que tú… estuviese de mi lado..

-Amor! ¡Lo siento!... pero hay demasiados sentimientos en esta historia… te amo a ti y te comprendo mejor que nadie… pero también quiero con locura a esa pequeñaja y no soportaría ver a mi hermano volver a sufrir…no puedo estar en un bando… porque no hay bando… en cualquiera de ellos se que perderé algo… ¡lo siento amor!

Vi, como Emmett se marchaba del salón con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, y como él Jasper, Alice, Carlisle

-¡Bella!- la llamo Esme.- ¿Estás segura de la decisión que has tomado?

-Si Esme, si. Nunca me imagine ser madre, ni tampoco era algo que deseara. Pero esta aquí.- dijo frotándose la pequeña barriga que empezaba a notarse.- y es fruto de Edward y mío… no puedo hacerle daño… lo amo como amo a su padre.

Edward se hundía más al escuchar las palabras de su esposa. Nunca me imagine que le frio y seco vampiro que durante décadas haya caminado a nuestro lado, se convirtiera en ese hombre abatido y dolorido. ¡Cuánto la ama! Y no consigo comprender que ha visto en ella, salvo la valentía que vuelve a demostrarme. Estoy segura de que ella sabe que tiene posibilidades de morir… aún así, prefiere enfrentarse a la mismísima muerte por su hijo. ¿Cómo no lo haría ante 6 vampiros?

Los días pasaron lentos en la casa, Bella estaba recostada en el sofá. Esme preparo todo tipo de comida para Bella, pero su cuerpo no lo asimilaba. Yo la ayudaba a ir al baño e incluso a comer o vomitar. Edward no se movía de su lado a no ser que estuviera investigando junto con Carlisle y los demás algo sobre la criatura.

Para mantener la fachada, avisaron a Charlie de que Bella estaba muy enferma y que no podría visitarla. Esme preparaba comida que Bella no conseguía retener en su cuerpo. Al parecer mi madre había cambiado de parecer, no le agradaba perder a una hija como ella decía, pero veía a Bella tan decidida a seguir a delante que la respeto y la ayudo. Emmett, sin embargo no es que estuviera muy a favor, pero me amaba y no permitiría que nadie me dañara. Edward y Carlisle in tentaban convencerla una y otra vez, pero ella no cedía, y si querían recurrir a la fuerza, yo nunca se lo permitiría.

Pero lo que menos me esperaba y lo que más me desagrado de todo esto, es que el chucho inmundo viniera a nuestra casa. Bella fue la que le permitió entrar, y como no todos en esta casa bailaban al son que ella dictaba. Si no fuera por la criatura que ella llevaba consigo, yo no la respaldaría en absoluto.

Edward estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de Bella. Es cuanto le permitía acercarse, y porque Bella me lo pedía. Entre ella y yo teníamos un acuerdo no hablado, pero si consciente. Yo la ayudaría a dar a luz a esa criatura, y si no sobrevivía; que era lo más probable y lógico, Esme y yo nos haríamos cargo de la criatura. Por ello era mi deber el protegerla incluso de su marido. Y si era así con mi hermano. ¿De verdad piensa ese chucho que le voy a dejar acercarse a mi bebe?.

Bella me pidió con la mirada que le acercara la palangana para volver a vomitar y luego me pidió que dejara a ese indeseable que se acercara. No tuve más remedio que acceder, pero no me separe mucho. Después de cruzar algunas palabras, la tuve que ayudar a levantarse para poder mostrarle a ese idiota el por qué estaba enferma. La cara del chucho fue un poema, y no hacía falta ser lector de mentes para saber que tenía ganas de matar a Edward. El cual le pidió salir de la casa.

Entre nosotros podríamos tener diferencias, pero no permitiríamos que un chucho sarnoso hiriera a uno de los nuestros. Por lo que Emmett y Jasper acudieron a respaldar a Edward. Pero este desistió de la ayuda y salió por la puerta con el pulgoso. Bella los intento detener, pero Edward la convenció de que solo quería hablar. JA! Ya me imaginaba yo lo que pretendía mi hermanito… seguro que intentaría buscar otro aliado más, en la lucha de salvar a Bella. Pero todo lo que intentara sería inútil.

Después de acomodarla de nuevo en el sofá, vigilamos por las ventanas de que Edward no necesitara ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa fuera, Alice?

-Nada Bella, tranquila. Solo están hablando. Relájate, si no se han matado antes…dudo que ahora lo hagan. No te conviene estresarte… no te hace ningún bien.

-¿Y tu como estas? ¿Sigue doliéndote la cabeza?

-Si amiga… pero no te preocupes por mí.

En esos momentos entró Edward más decidido de lo que salió.

-Vamos a dejar que Jacob y Bella hablen en privado

-Por encima de mi cadáver- no permitiría dejarla sola, algo tramaban esos dos y no estaría dispuesta abandonar

-Bella. Jacob desea hablar contigo. ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a solas con él?- Edward me mantenía la mirada mientras esperaba una respuesta de su mujer

-Está bien, Rose.- Bella me miro con suplica en sus ojos.- Jake no va hacernos daño. Ve con Edward

-Quizá sea una trampa.- no me fiaba de ese chucho

-No veo cómo

-No vas a perdemos de vista ni a Carlisle ni a mí, Rosalie. Es a nosotros a quienes teme Bella.

-no- replico Bella al comentario de su marido. No, Edward, yo no…- estaba a punto de llorar por este idiota

-No pretendía expresarlo de ese modo, Bella. Estoy bien, no te preocupes- se giro de nuevo a mí y vi el odio que estos momentos me profesaba.- Salgamos todos. Por favor

Pero no me moví ni un centímetro de mi posición, todos salieron por la puerta pero yo me resistí a moverme

-Quiero que salgas, Rose.- y aunque había sido un murmullo de voz, en sus ojos vi la determinación. Por lo que salí a enfrentarme con mi hermano.

-EDWARD! ¿Qué demonios estas tramando?

-Nada Rosalie. Nada. Son amigos y si sigue con esta cruzada posiblemente no la vuelva a ver en la vida.

-JA! Y voy y me creo que te has vuelto tan altruista con los sentimientos de ese chucho!

-NO! Lo hago por Bella!

-Edward! Sé que hay algo detrás de todo esto ¿Qué es?

-Nada Rosalie, nada. Lo que tenga que hablar entre ellos, es cosa de ellos.

-No me lo trago

-Piensa lo que quieras. No creo que deba darte explicaciones de mis actos. El es el amigo de mi esposa, y yo he de concederle lo que ella desea.

-Ha! De nuevo… si es así ¿Por qué no permites que tenga ese hijo?

-¡ACASO NO LO ESTOY DEJANDO!, A CASO NO ESTOY VIENDO COMO CADA MINUTO QUE PASA, EL AMOR DE MI EXISTENCIA SE VA MURIENDO, Y LO ESTOY DEJANDO POR QUE ES LO QUE ELLA DESEA! No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento, Rosalie. Sé que para ti es solo un embase que contiene tu pertenencia más preciada. Pero esa de ahí, es mi esposa… la que elegí de compañera… la que me entrego su amor sin importarle que fuera un mostruo. La que me ha salvado de la muerte con su simple presencia… ¿Cómo crees que sobreviviré a ella? Te lo diré… no podré. No podré seguir en un mundo que no esté ella y todo por qué… porque un engendro la destruyo por dentro. Algo que aún no sabemos qué naturaleza tendrá, ni cómo será. ¿Crees que cuando nazca podrás hacerte cargo de esa criatura? Y si al final es tan sádica que hay que destruirla… ¿Qué habré ganado? NADA… Bella estará muerta y "nuestro hijo" como las dos os empeñáis en llamarlo, lo estará también… Así que déjame que intente jugar todas mis cartas… Jacob es su amigo, y puede hablar con ella. Y si consigue convencerla… ¡bendito sea Dios!

-Edward! No permitiré que nada ni nadie haga algo en contra de ese Bebe.

-¿Y si la propia madre lo decide? Y si Bella decide finalizar toda esta locura.

-¡Tampoco la dejare!

-Rosalie! – Esme se interpuso entre Edward y yo. – Eso sí que no lo permitiré. No permitiré que tu obsesión lleve a destruir a Bella.

-¿No nos apoyabas Esme?

-No hija… no así. Yo apoyo a Bella, yo protejo a mi hija sea la decisión que decida, pues es la única que realmente tiene potestad en decidir… ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Ella ha decidido sacrificarse por su hijo, y yo como mujer admiro su fuerza y su valentía. También porque estoy tan segura como ella de que sobrevivirá a ello, todo porque el amor de Edward es tan fuerte que se que hará lo imposible por retenerla a su lado. Pero si decidiera interrumpir el embarazo ahora…. También la apoyaría, amo a Isabella como los amo a todos ustedes y decidan lo que decidan en sus vidas, yo siempre estaré con ustedes… pero si tu deseo perjudica a uno de ellos… yo misma te pararía los pies. Así que olvídate de esa estúpida idea..Y si Jacob consigue convencerla da algo… tu al igual que todos acataremos su decisión…¿entendieron todos?

Esme nos miro a cada uno de nosotros, pero sobretodo espero una respuesta de Edward y mío.

-Si madre… aunque me duela en el alma que creí insistente….siempre daré a Bella lo que ella desee.

-¿Y tu Rose?

Pero no conteste, no quería ahora mismo enfrentarme con ninguno de ellos. Ya intentaría convencer a Bella de que siguiera adelante. Era lo mejor, era lo que más deseaba.

Después de la visita del indeseable y de la desagradable discusión, las cosas volvieron a su cauce. Para mi fortuna y alegría, Bella no había cambiado de idea. Pero no todo fue bueno, al parecer la manada de chuchos quería matar a Bella y al bebe, por lo que para mi maldita suerte, el chucho paso a convertirse en la mascota de la casa.

Su olor era desagradable, pero su compañía más. Solo le agradezco que se le ocurriera a él la idea de la sangre… aunque conociéndole seguro que lo pensó de una manera muy despectiva. Pero fuere cual fuere la razón, Bella había comenzado a recuperarse gracias a la sangre. Bebía todo lo que le dábamos, he incluso pedía más.

Al idiota de Jacob se le unieron otros dos lobos, que junto con mi marido y Jasper hacían guardias por los bosques. Seth no me era del todo desagradable, aunque su olor a chucho mojado era el mismo que el idiota… al menos este era más inofensivo. La otra loba era harina de otro costal, no me fiaba de ella.

Y hacía bien no fiándome de ella, ya que un día en el que todos se habían ido de caza, además de ir a comprar más suministros de sangre. Edward, Bella y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón cuando entro la loba hecha una furia y desnuda.

-Maldita seas.. Chica vampiro! ¿Por qué no paras de hacerle daño de una vez por todas? Es que no te das cuenta que le das alas para luego cortárselas. Ojala estuvieras muerta, ojala ese engendro te mate y así Jacob descanse tranquilo.

Edward se levanto y la gruño y le pidió que se marchara inmediatamente. Yo la verdad no hubiera sido tan diplomático con ella. Directamente le hubiera mordido la yugular. Pero pensando en la que se nos podría venir encima, creo que Edward actuó con bastante calma. Pero ese día no termino. Cuando entro el chucho, mi hermano le conto lo sucedido… este se había ido a dar una vuelta en el Aston Martin de mi hermano… creo que conseguí enfurecerlo un poquito… ja que se jorobe! No me estaba dando ninguna lastima el idiota ese… y aunque intente volverle a picar. No estaba ausente, podía ver en sus ojos que algo está comunicándole a mi hermano. ¿El qué? No lo sé, pero no me fiaba un pelo de ellos. Sé que algo tramaban y lo averiguaría. No es que tuviera miedo de que Edward hiciera algo al bebe… no ahora eso había cambiado. El podía leer la mente a su hijo y ahora no deseaba matarlo, sino que intentaría salvarlo a él y a su madre. Pero me molestaba en cierto modo, no saber que habían estado hablando esos dos.

-gracias.- respondió mi hermano en un susurro y me afirme en mis sospechas.

-Bueno ¿Y qué tal ha ido el día?- se notaba que Bella quería quitar tensión en ambiente

-Estupendo. Di una vuelta en coche y luego estuve paseando por un parque.- Y por qué no te perdiste idiota! Pero no podía decirle eso delante de Bella, ahora no le hacía bien alterarse.

-Suena bien

-De primera

De pronto hizo un mohín

-¿Rose…?

-¿Otra vez? Pobrecita, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había llevado al baño. La verdad es que había empezado a admirar a esta niña. Tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez.

-Creo que me he bebido dos litros en la última hora.

La cara del chucho reflejaba asco al comprender a que liquido se refería Bella. Edward y él me dejaron paso para poder levantar a Bella del sofá

-¿Me dejáis caminar? Tengo las piernas agarrotadas

-¿Estás segura?

-Rose me sostendrá si tropiezo, y es muy posible, porque no me veo los pies con esta tripa.

La incorpore con sumo cuidado del sofá, pero cuando fue avanzar una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro

-Qué bien sienta… Uf, estoy enorme. Aguanta un día más.- le pidió al bebe dulcemente

Entonces todo paso muy rápidamente, Bella había dejado el vaso encima del sofá derramando la sangre por la superficie blanca. Ella intento agarrarlo, y aunque los tres que nos encontramos en la sala intentamos impedírselo, ella se encorvo he intento agarrarlo. El sonido de algo rasgándose en su interior inundo mis oídos

-¡Oh! –jadeo y perdió el equilibrio, por suerte pude impedir la caída

-¿Bella?.- Edward estaba preocupado y yo igual. Algo no andaba bien.

Bella grito medio segundo después, su cuerpo se retorcía en mis brazos por el dolor y su cuerpo luchaba por expulsar todo el líquido ingerido. Inmediatamente después de escuchar el gorgoteó de sus tripas. Bella vomito un torrente de sangre encima de mí y de ella.

Después de unos segundos asimilando lo que sucedía, Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta de que el parto debía ser inminente. Por lo que la tome en brazos y subimos lo más rápido que dio nuestras piernas al improvisado quirófano.

Aunque Edward no había ejercido jamás la medicina, sabía moverse por el mismo con gran soltura.

-¡morfina! – grito haciéndome reaccionar y depositando a Bella en la mesa de operaciones que habíamos instalados.

Después de dar alguna que otra orden, Alice entro en la puerta en el mismo momento que yo pedía hablar con Carlisle. Desde luego fue oportuna a más no poder. Me coloque el manos libres en el oído.

-Carlisle, Bella esta inconsciente, ha vomitado todo y se han dejado de escuchar sonidos en su interior.

-Tenéis que intervenir ya! La placenta se ha desprendido y el feto se está ahogando. Si tardáis será peligroso para la madre y para el niño.

No escuche nada más, creo que Edward intento detenerme, pero estaba tan ciega y sorda que ignore cuanto estaba a mi alrededor y clave el bisturí en su vientre. El olor a sangre me inundo y mi garganta comenzó a quemarme. Deseaba la sangre que se derramaba y deseaba sacar de allí dentro a mi Bebe. Todo lo demás me daba igual.

De pronto sentí un gran golpe, forcejee e intente golpear a mi agresor. Pero no sé quien era ni donde está. Solo podía oler la dulce y deliciosa sangre. Gruñí al verme alejada de mi festín. Caí al suelo y sentí como me pateaban en el estomago. Pero todo me daba igual, solo quería levantarme e hincar mis colmillos en esa piel.

-¡Sácala de aquí Alice!- Entrégasela a Jasper y mantenla fuera… ¡Jacob!¡te necesito!

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Casi mató a Bella y con ello podía a ver matado al bebe. Mi preciado Bebe. Una calma me inundo y supe entonces que mi cuñado estaba intentando tranquilizarme.

-¿Estás loca?- me gritó Alice- ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si Jacob no lo impide'

-si Alice… lo sé.. ¿Por qué te pones así conmigo? Que yo recuerde tu propio marido también intento "comérsela"

-SERAS PUTA! A ti Bella te importa un carajo.. Solo quieres tu recompensa. ¡Ni siquiera te sienes mal por haberla intentado atacar!

-Ya Alice, déjalo.. Ok. Si, si me arrepiento, pero nada puedo hacer ya. ¿De qué me sirve lamentarme de haber dejado que mi naturaleza salga? Venga… no seamos hipócritas.. ¿Por qué no estás al lado de Edward ayudando a salvar a su esposa… porque tú tampoco puedes aguantar las ganas de beber su sangre! Por eso no estás en el quirófano.

-Pero tu odias a Bella!

-no.. No la odio. En eso estáis equivocados. Yo simplemente la he reprochado siempre el haberse equivocado de vida. Ella podía tener mucho más, lo que me parece increíble es que ella eligiera esta vida. Pero ahora la admiro, la admiro por que el amor a su hijo y a su marido ha estado siempre por encima de todo lo demás. No negare que la ayude por egoísmo. Si… soy egoísta y quiero ese bebe como mío. Mi sueño al fin se cumple… pero no deseo la muerte de ella… no Alice…- mi voz se iba convirtiendo en un murmullo, al fin estaba dejando sacar todo lo que tenia dentro.- Deseo que viva, deseo que Edward sea capaz de salvarla. Ella me ha enseñado mucho, como luchar por lo que uno quiere sin importar las consecuencias. Y sobre todo… ella ha confiado en su marido todo este tiempo.. Y espero que no se equivoque.

Pero un grito proveniente del despacho nos interrumpió.

-No Renesmee

-¿A que estas esperando?- le grito el chucho a mi hermano. En ese momento entrabamos Alice y yo por la puerta.

-Vigila a la niña.- le dijo a Alice

-Tírala por la ventana.- No conteste pero los tres miramos mal a Jacob

-Dádmela a mi.- mi hermano me gruño y creo que el chucho hizo lo mismo. Me lo merecía

-Me he serenado. Dame a la niña.- Edward me tendió a Renesmee y una felicidad inigualable inundo mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente Edward se puso a intentar salvar la vida de Bella

-Vamos pequeña. Sé que tendrás hambre y tía Rose, sabe exactamente lo que necesitas.

La niña poso su manita en mi rostro y con una descarga una imagen de Bella moribunda y ensangrentada se vino a mi mente.

-¿Quieres saber que le pasa a tu mama?- la niña volvió hacer ese gesto y la imagen regreso a mi.- tranquila amor! Tu papa la salvara, y dentro de poco ella estará acunándote como yo.

Su manita volvió a posarse y la imagen de Edward, fue lo que me apareció esta vez.

-Si mi amor! Ese es tu papa. Y hará todo lo posible para salvarla- pero ella comenzó a llorar y la imagen de Bella se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

-No amor… no llores!

-Se siente culpable.- me dijo Jasper bastante sorprendido.- siendo tan pequeña me sorprende la capacidad de discernir sobre los sentimientos. Estoy seguro que se siente culpable por su madre.

-Jasper, la niña me ha mostrado imágenes. Y es sobre Bella.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza queriendo confirmar lo que había dicho antes. Tome el bote de Bella para beber sangre y se lo prepare para que Renesmee comiera.

-Tranquila Bebe! Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Tu mama deseaba que tú nacieras sana y salva. Además de que confía en que tu Papa la ayudara. No te preocupes.

Intente aislarme de todo ruido proveniente del despacho-quirófano. Y me centre en alimentar a este pequeño ángel. No paso mucho tiempo cuando note el aroma pestilente del chucho sarnoso. Intente ignorarle y seguí alimentando a la niña.

Pero notaba su gélida mirada, y suponía por la rigidez de su cuerpo lo que él deseaba hacernos a las dos. Pero me sentía segura, sabía que Jasper y Alice me defendían. Se quedo a mi espalda unos interminables segundos, mientras yo sacaba el aire del estomaguito de mi princesa.

Lo oí suspirar de un modo que nunca escuche hacerlo. Me gire y comprobé con mis propios ojos lo que se leía en su mirada. La cual estaba clavada en mi niña, la mire a ella y vi como lanzaba los bracitos a él.

-NOOOOOOO… ES MIA Y NO LO PERMITIRE.

-Rubita! No es tuya- me dijo con toda la calma del mundo- Escucha! ¡Bella está viva, y en proceso de transformación! – escuche lo que decía y me centre en los sonidos de la planta alta. Efectivamente, un corazón martilleaba a mucha velocidad.- su madre está viva! Ya no es tuya

-NI TUYA!

-cierto! Le pertenezco a ella tanto como ella a mí

-Ja! entonces NADA!

-Te equivocas de nuevo. Pero no te explicare algo ahora tan complejo, no creo que la única neurona que te queda sea capaz de comprender esto…

-¡JACOB BLACK! ¡JURAME POR LO MAS SAGRADO QUE TENGAS QUE NO TE HAS IMPRIMADO DE MI HIJA

-lo siento Edward! Pero así es… ¿Quieres luchar ahora?

-NO…. Eso se lo dejare a Bella cuando despierte… ella sabrá que hacer.

Después de la intervención de Edward en las escaleras, se regreso junto a su mujer y yo com0prendi sus palabras y las del chucho.

Mi niña, mi tesoro, el más grande de los milagros… se había enamorado… por decirlo de alguna manera de un chucho sarnoso… Pero esto no acabaría aquí… esperare a Bella… segura ella lo mata

Deje de divagar sobre a muerte del perro y me centre en mi princesa.

Aunque fuera tía… al fin podría ser madre! Sustituta… pero madre

-¡gracias Bella! por cumplir todos nuestros sueños. Edward tiene su amor, Alice tiene su amistad, Esme y yo tenemos a Renesmee… ¡gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
